Because I Know
by GaramMerica
Summary: Karena Sang Puteri akhirnya bertemu dengan Pangeran Berkuda Putih. Meski pria beruntung itu bukan dirinya. Day 1 of 7 Affair Week Challenge dari CloudXLightning. Mind to read and review?


**Because I Know **

Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to its owner: SUNRISE, BANDAI, and its creators

No material profit taken from this.

Angst

T

Warning: _OOC_, _One Shot, AU, typo(s), _kegajean cerita dan penulisan.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Sang puteri tidak tahu kalau sepasang mata _emerald _tengah mengamatinya dari ambang pintu. Gadis cantik dengan surai merah muda panjang bergelombang itu masih sibuk mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Berkali-kali ia berputar saat mengenakan seuah _dress _dan wajahnya sedikit bertaut sambil membetulkan ujung-ujungnya yang terlipat. Mata _emerald _itu masih memaku pandangannya saat sang puteri mulai mengenakan bedak dan memoleskan sedikit pewarna bibir.

Pemuda pemilik mata kehijauan itu mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari bidadari cantik di depannya itu, tapi tak bisa. Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat sampai berwarna keputihan. Rasa nyeri menusuk-nusuk dadanya—samar, tapi menjengkelkan.

Gadis itu berbalik dan raut terkejutnya terlihat jelas saat menemukan sang pemuda dengan rambut biru tuanya yang tertata rapi berdiri di pinggir pintu kamarnya. "Oh, Athrun! Sejak kapan kau di sana?"

Atrhun memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya. "Cukup lama—tapi tidak begitu lama sampai bisa melihatmu berganti pakaian berkali-kali." Ia mengangguk ke arah pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan di lantai.

Wajah gadis itu merona dan ia cepat-cepat menyambar baju-baju itu dan menyumpalkannya asal ke dalam lemari.

Athrun terkekeh. "Apa kau juga seperti ini saat kencan pertama kita dulu, Lacus?" Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sedikit takut akan jawaban yang akan didengarnya.

Gadis itu mengambil tas jinjing berwarna krem di atas rak dan memasukkan beberapa barang pribadi, seperti ponsel, tisu, sisir, dan bedak. "Tentu saja, Athrun—oh, syukurlah kau tidak melihatnya waktu itu! Jauh lebih berantakan dari pada ini." Lacus tertawa.

Ah, betapa tawa itu terdengar merdu di telinganya. Kepalan tangannya melonggar. Ya, paling tidak jawaban dari kekasihnya ini lebih baik dari yang ia pikirkan.

Setelah mengambil sandal main sederhana namun cantik di rak sepatu, gadis ceria itu mengamit lengan Athrun dan menariknya keluar. "Ayo! Kita tidak mau membuat Kira menunggu lama—dan Cagalli," ia terdiam sejenak, "oh, ya ampun. Semoga aku tidak menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama."

Mereka berdua menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan hati-hati. Namun pikiran Athrun tidak sepenuhnya berfokus pada langkah yang harus ia ambil saat menuruni anak tangga. Matanya teralih ke jemari lentik Lacus yang menggenggam lengannya erat. Ia memandangi punggung sang kekasih sebelum melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. "Ya, kita tidak mau membuat mereka berdua menunggu," gumam Athrun pelan.

_Lalu kenapa kau berdandan sangat cantik hari ini? Apa karena ada 'dia'?_

Athrun kembali mengepalkan tangannya.

.

* * *

Athrun menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya sejak mereka memasuki taman bermain terbesar di kota Orb ini. Berikat-ikat balon aneka warna, maskot-maskot berkostum hewan yang lucu, dan semprotan air yang menimbulkan kesan berkabut di beberapa jalan yang mereka lewati sama sekali tidak membuatnya terkesan. Justru, ia merasa kesal.

Ia tidak bisa menikmati wahana perahu gantung saat ia sibuk melihat gadisnya menjerit antusias dan tertawa bahagia bersama seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia juga tidak bisa merasa takut bahkan terkejut pun tidak di rumah hantu karena sibuk mengejar Lacus agar kekasihnya itu bisa bersembunyi di bahunya dan memeluk lengannya sebelum sang bidadari menemukan 'tempat berlindung' lain yang hanya berdiri setengah meter dari mereka. Paling tidak Athrun sempat merasa terhibur saat Cagalli melayangkan tinjunya pada boneka hantu _sadako _yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya. Namun perasaan ringan itu sirna saat ia melihat Lacus dan Kira bergandengan tangan di rumah antigravitasi.

Athrun memalingkan matanya. Dadanya kembali terasa nyeri dan ia berusaha mengontrol sensasi panas yang menjengkelkan di perutnya. _Kira hanya menolong Lacus yang hampir jatuh. Itu saja, _batinnya berulang-ulang.

Saat pintu keluar sudah terlihat dan sinar matahari kembali menyinari dua orang yang lebih dulu ada di depan itu, Athrun menahan kata umpatan yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya. Di bawah cahaya menyilaukan itu rona kemerahan terlihat jelas di wajah dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya di depannya. Masih saling menatap ke bola mata masing-masing, jalinan tangan mereka masih terpaut.

Ia tidak peduli lagi saat Cagalli yang tertinggal akhirnya muncul. Gadis itu sepertinya tertinggal cukup jauh karena ia berlari menabrak bahu Athrun sebelum akhirnya menerekam Kira dan Lacus sambil berseru, "Tadi itu keren banget! Kalian lihat patung drakula dan _scene _pembunuhan ala zaman Sherlock Holmes yang jungkir balik itu? Aku sampai ketinggalan karenanya—ngomong-ngomong—siapa yang mau es krim?"

Athrun tersenyum simpul.

.

* * *

Athrun tahu benar kalau mata Cagalli tidak berhenti mencuri kesempatan untuk meliriknya saat keempat sahabat itu memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak—dan makan es krim. Ia juga tahu kalau pandangan yang dilempar oleh gadis berambut pirang itu mengandung kecemasan, bukan pandangan centil atau apa.

Pemuda yang mengenakan kaos hijau dan jaket kulit hitam itu menghela napas dan langsung memasang senyum saat pandangan Kira—yang sedang menjelaskan tentang mekanisme di balik rumah antigravitasi itu pada Cagalli yang mendesaknya karena penasaran—jatuh padanya. "Oh, ya. Memang rumit, tapi dengan pengukuran yang teliti memang bisa dilakukan. Lalu Kira?" timpalnya—paling tidak selain untuk menghargai sahabatnya itu juga sebagai tanda kalau ia juga masih 'berada bersama' mereka di dimensi yang sama. Meski kenyataannya tidak dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang menari-nari di kepalanya.

Athrun mengingat-ingat lagi ke minggu-minggu sebelumnya saat ia mulai menyadari kalau Lacus bersikap agak aneh saat ada Kira. Mereka berdua memang baru bertemu karena kebetulan mereka masuk di universitas yang sama. Athrun mengenalkan mereka dan Kira mengenalkan adik kembarnya—Cagalli—pada Athrun dan Lacus. Sejak itu mereka semakin sering beraktivitas berempat dan perlahan-lahan sikap Lacus berubah meski tidak terlalu signifikan.

Di awal hubungannya dulu dengan sang puteri Athrun sering tertawa sendiri saat melihat Lacus yang sering gelagapan dan mudah merona. Ia juga merasa senang saat Lacus sibuk mengomentari soal bajunya yang tidak rapi atau celananya yang kusut sambil membetulkan kerah kemejanya dengan lembut.

Namun akhir-akhir ini Lacus tidak lagi memerhatikan detail-detail kecil itu di dirinya. Sang bidadari tak lagi menghabiskan waktu lama saat ia akan berkencan dengannya dan hanya memberi candaan kecil saat melihat bajunya yang—sengaja—tidak ia rapikan. Rona merah itu juga tak sesering dulu muncul—tidak—rona merah itu masih sering muncul tapi bukan untuknya—bukan karena dirinya.

Athrun melirik Kira dari ekor matanya. Memang, Lacus masih sering lama kalau berdandan dan sifatnya yang mudah merona itu pun masih ada, tapi karena ada pangeran berkuda putih lain yang muncul ke kehidupannya dan berhasil menarik hati sang putri. Ya, semua itu bukan lagi karenanya, tapi karena seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang bernama Kira Yamato.

Tawa mereka bertiga lepas—entah karena apa Athrun tidak mengikutinya—dan Cagalli sekali lagi melirik Athrun di sela tawanya. Alis gadis itu sedikit bertaut. Athrun membalas dengan seulas senyum tipis yang bahkan susah untuk ia keluarkan bersamaan dengan gelengan kecil. Ia melihat Lacus mulai bercerita tentang acara fakultasnya yang sebentar lagi akan digelar dengan pandangan penuh ditujukan pada Kira.

Athrun mengangkat tangannya yang ada di bawah meja dan menggapai tangan Lacus di atas pahanya. Ia selipkan dua jemari tangan kirinya dan melingkarkannya di jari tengah dan telunjuk sang kekasih sebelum meremasnya lembut.

Lacus menoleh ke arahnya dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dengan senyum manis itu yang tak pudar. Athrun hanya menggeleng dan membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama. Saat Lacus membalas genggaman tangan Athrun singkat dan kembali menghadap Kira, pemilik mata _emerald _itu memilih untuk melepaskan tangannya.

* * *

END

* * *

Cloliiiiiii~ ini aku coba buat lho _challenge _dari dirimu~ wkwkwkwk.

_Oh, well, _saya _publish_-nya mepet jam 12 malem masih diitung gak ya? #waswas.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah mampir buat baca! _All critics and advice are accepted! Have a good day~_


End file.
